Beast wars 2 baby Megastorm
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Megastorm is turned into a sparkling by Starscream in a plot to become the Decepticon successor. Starscream lies about it and now Galvatron has to care for his baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The accident

Megastorm was doing outside the ship seeing what there was to see. Megastorm saw an older brother fox playing with his little brother and showing it how to do things. "Only if my older brother was like that." Megastorm said. "All he does is hit me on the noggin and berate me." Megastorm said.

"I don't even think the word brother or family means anything to him." Megastorm said.

Starscream was watching from behind the rock with a weapon he designed. "Once I eliminate Megastorm and pin it on the Maximals I will be the successor of the Decepticons." Starscream said.

"Roger," BB agreed.

Starscream aimed the weapon at Megastorm who was sitting down and pondering. He fired it and the beam hit Megastorm. Megastorm screamed in pain. Then there was a bright flash. The weapon began steaming and then it short circuited. "Oh great!" Starscream said.

Then he and BB heard crying it was that of a sparkling. They ran over and saw Megastorm not as 19 year old mech but as a sparkling. "It was not suppose to do that." Starscream said.

"Roger," BB said.

Thrust and Dirge heard Megastorm's scream and came to investigate. They saw him as a sparkling. "I saw the Maximals do it to him." Starscream said. "Right BB?" Starscream asked.

"Roger," BB answered.

"We have to tell Galvatron." Dirge said picking Megastorm up. Megastorm was crying really loudly.

"Does he want something?" Thrust asked.

"I dunno," Dirge said. "Let's just take him to the ship and sort this out."

They headed back to the Galvaburg II. Galvatron was in the command room and heard the crying and turned around. When he did he saw Megastorm as a sparkling crying in Dirge's arms.

"What happened?" Galvatron asked he was starting to get angry.

"Thrust and I didn't see what happened." Dirge said.

"We heard Megastorm scream and found him like this." Thrust answered.

"The Maximals did to him with this weapon one of them dropped it." Starscream said.

"Roger." BB agreed.

Megastorm was still crying. "You idiots, give him to me!" Galvatron snapped. Dirge handed him over. Galvatron began to rock Megastorm. Then he moved him up to his shoulder and began rub his back in an effort to calm him down. Megastorm was calmed to a soft whimper. Galvatron continued rubbing small circles on his back. Then Megastorm's whimpering stopped.

Megastorm made some more noise it meant he was going to start crying again. "Oh no tell me he's not going to cry again." Starscream said.

"He's probably hungry." Galvatron said.

"I have some oil cream filled cupcakes in my room." Thrust said.

Galvatron shook his head. "No at this age sparkling's need sparkling formula." Galvatron said. "I think there might be some bottles in the medical bay. I need one of you to hold him while I go get one ready." Galvatron said. He was about to hand him to Starscream. "Gently," Galvatron said. Megastorm saw Starscream became frightened and cried.

"I think he's afraid of him." Dirge said. Then Galvatron handed Megastorm to Dirge. Megastorm seemed pretty content in Dirge's arms.

Galvatron went into the med bay and found the bottles and the sparkling formula. He fixed it up and put in the heating station. Sparklings prefer the formula warm. He took it out. He tested it on his wrist. "Just right." Galvatron said.

Megastorm was crying again he was hungry. Dirge was trying to calm him down. Galvatron came in and took Megastorm into his arms. He put the nipple of the bottle in Megastorm's mouth. Megastorm started suckling. The others were shocked. "Autorollers construct a crib for Megastorm. He needs one to sleep in while he's like this." Galvatron said.

"Yes sir." the Autorollers said.

Megastorm was busy suckling on the bottle. His tiny hands gripped the sides of the bottle. Megastorm then let go after drinking two thirds of it. Galvatron put the bottle down. Megastorm started to whine and made a face.

"Look he's making a funny face." Thrust said.

"No, Thrust he needs to be burped." Galvatron said putting Megastorm up to his shoulder and began patting his back. Megastorm let out a big burp and sighed.

Megastorm was began to suck his thumb. Galvatron brought Megastorm back to his chest. Megastorm looked right up at Galvatron. He smiled at him. Galvatron smiled back. Megastorm yawned. Galvatron knew that Megastorm needed a nap. He was sparkling and sleeping was very important to Megastorm's health.

As luck would have it the Autorollers had finished the crib. It was very well made. "Where would you like us to set it up?" Autostinger asked.

"My room I don't want him sleeping by himself. Plus I need to hear him if he needs anything." Galvatron said.

"Yes sir." They said.

Galvatron placed Megastorm in the crib. Galvatron could see that the crib could rock. Galvatron tucked a blanket around Megastorm's sides. Then rocked the crib. Megastorm closed his optics and went right to sleep.

Galvatron set up a baby monitor and walked quietly out of the room and shut the door quietly.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 cute baby Megastorm

Megastorm was sleeping in the crib sucking his thumb. Galvatron told everyone to be quiet because Megastorm was sleeping in the other room. He told them he did not want Megastorm to be disturbed. If anyone woke him up they answer to him.

Galvatron was getting something out. "Galvatron, what is in that box?" Thrust asked.

"Megastorm's old sparkling things. His old toys and blankets." Galvatron said.

"Why did you keep that?" Dirge asked.

"I like to look at it to think back of how cute he use to be." Galvatron said.

"Oh, I guess he needs that stuff since he is a sparkling now." Thrust said.

"Yep." Galvatron said.

Megastorm began crying. Galvatron stopped what he was doing put down the box and went into his room. He picked up Megastorm and began rubbing his back. "There, there, Megastorm, there, there" Galvatron said. Galvatron put Megastorm on the changing table. He took off the dirty diaper and put a clean one on. The Autorollers made a a play pen for Megastorm.

Galvatron set Megastorm in the playpen. Galvatron placed a pacifier in in Megastorm's mouth and he began sucking on it. Galvatron place some of his old toys in there for Megastorm to play them.

Megastorm playing with some blocks stacking while sucking on his pacifier.

Megastorm was watching Galvatron. Megastorm saw Galvatron was pretty busy. Megastorm was hungry. He whine and spat out his pacifier. He began crying. Galvatron came over and picked up Megastorm and gave Megastorm a bottle. Megastorm was sucking on the bottle. He was very hungry.

"How old is he?" Dirge asked.

Galvatron scanned Megastorm with the computer.

"He is 10 months old. He needs to be having sparkling food as well." Galvatron said burping him.

Galvatron handed Megastorm to Thrust and went to search through the supplies.

Megastorm looked up at Thrust. "Hello Megastorm." Thrust said. Megastorm put his foot in his mouth. "That is so cute." Thrust said.

"Agreed Thrust." Dirge said.

Dirge tickled Megastorm's tummy. "Gitchie gitchie goo." Dirge said. Megastorm laughed.

Thrust and Dirge were cooing over Megastorm and playing kitchie coo with him. Galvatron came back saw Megastorm being played with by Thrust and Dirge. Megastorm was laughing. Galvatron was glad his baby brother was having a good time.

Galvatron came over took Megastorm and put him in a high chair. Galvatron began to feed him the sparkling food. Sometimes some of the food came out Megastorm's mouth so Galvatron had to scrape off his mouth and start all over. After Megastorm was feed Galvatron noticed that Megastorm was a little messy.

Galvatron picked up Megastorm so that he could give him a bath. Galvatron placed him down and began to fill the sink with water. First he checked the temperature. He wanted to make sure it was not too hot or too cold. It was just right nice and warm. He put Megastorm in the sink. He got some soap and put it on a wash clothe and began to rub it against Megastorm.

Megastorm sighed in content. The wash clothe rubbing against his armor felt good. Galvatron took a cup of water and rinsed him off. Galvatron grabbed the towel he got out pulled Megastorm out and wrapped him up in it. Megastorm sighed in content it felt nice. Galvatron dried him off and put a clean diaper on him and put him in the playpen.

Megastorm whine and reached out. Galvatron picked him up and Megastorm snuggled into him. Galvatron began to rock him. Megastorm's optics began to close he could hardly keep them open. Megastorm stuck him thumb in his mouth and fell asleep. Galvatron placed him in the crib. "Sweet dreams little brother." Galvatron said stroking his head and walked out of the room.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 seacons kidnappers!

Galvatron was busy today so he gave Dirge and Thrust babysitting duty. He tried giving to Starscream but Megastorm started crying he was scared of Starscream. Dirge and Thrust took him outside to play so Megastorm could get some fresh air.

Megastorm was sitting the grass. He was amazed by how soft it was. Thrust patted his head. Dirge gave him a rattle which Megastorm began to shake. The Seacons were spying on them they had been for awhile. They used a scanner and found out it was Megastorm and they knew he was Galvatron's little brother. Halfshell had an idea if they take Megastorm the can have a price of Anglomois energy to get him back.

"Great idea boss." Sea Phantom said.

"Yes let's do it." Terrormander agreed.

"Let's get to it." Scylla said.

"What you think Coelagon?" Halfshell asked. He saw Coelagon was asleep. "COELAGON!" Halfshell shouted.

"Is it time to eat?" Coelagon asked.

"Get the child!" Halfshell said and Seacons rushed in a grabbed Megastorm and knocked down Thrust and Dirge and ran off with him.

Thrust and Dirge ran to the Galvanburg II. "Galvatron!" They shouted.

"What is it and Were is Megastorm?" Galvatron asked.

"The Seacons took him. They were gone before we could follow them and get him back." Thrust said.

"Look for the Seacons find out what they want in exchange for Megastorm." Galvatron said.

"Yes sir!" They said.

Megastorm was making a great big fuss at the Seacons' ship. "I'd wish he'd stop." Sea Phantom said.

Coelagon took the child and began to rock him. Megastorm quieted down and began to suck his thumb. "Phew I thought I was going to go deaf there for a second." Terrormander said.

Megastorm started to whimper again. "Oh no he's going to start crying again." Sea Phantom said.

"I think he's hungry." Scylla suggested.

"Well let's feed him." Halfshell said.

Coelagon got a bottle ready and feed it to Megastorm. Megastorm finished it in a flashed and began to cry again. Coelagon put up to his shoulder and patted his back. Megastorm burped and calmed down. He reached out Scylla.

"I think he likes you Scylla." Terrormander said.

"Really?' Scylla said taking Megastorm in her arms. Megastorm snuggled up to her.

"Well that proves it." Sea Phantom said. "He doesn't have any taste." Sea Phantom said.

"I heard that!" Scylla said slapping him.

"OUCH!" Sea Phantom said.

Megastorm laughed and clapped his hands.

"He likes it when you slap him." Terrormander said.

Megastorm then began to cry again. "Now what's wrong?" Sea Phantom asked taking him from Scylla who wasn't too happy about that. Sea Phantom smelled something. "I figured out what's wrong, PU!" He said.

Coelagon took him and changed him and gave him back Scylla. Megastorm fell right to sleep in Scylla's arms.

"Now that is too cute." She said.

Thrust and Dirge flew overhead. "Shoot them down!" Terrormander said.

"Wait!" Halfshell said. "I know that flight language they want to meet with me and talk about how they can get Megastorm back." Halfshell said. "I will tell them my negotiations." Halfshell said. He swam off to meet them on the beach.

"Halfshell, Galvatron wants to negotiate a price to have his brother returned safely." Thrust said.

" Tell him I want at least 88% of the Anglomois energy he harvests and some supplies to help fix our ship." Halfshell said.

"Okay," Thrust said.

"When do you want it?" Dirge asked.

"The Anglomois energy can wait awhile but the supplies to fix our ship have to come in four days." Halfshell said. "If he doesn't do any of that the sparkling will have his memory bank wiped and tank mode removed and he will scan a sea creature and become a member of are crew." Halfshell said.

"Oh boy." Thrust said. "Let's go Dirge and tell everything to Galvatron." He added.

"Yes." Dirge said.

Both of them flew off. "This is perfect if I don't get any of that we will have new Seacon and raise him from scratch and teach him everything about being a pirate. We will make the Seacons even more famous around the galaxy." Halfshell said. Halfshell got an idea. "Hmm even if he does do it we will do what I do if he wouldn't it's perfect!" Halfshell said laughing.

Halfshell returned and told them the play.

"I like it." Scylla said.

"Me too," Terrormander said.

"Great play boss!" Sea Phantom said.

"That would be great kid napping youngsters and raising new Seacons to take our place. Just wonderful." Coelagon said.

Thrust and Dirge hurried back to Galvanburg II. They told Galvatron. Galvatron was angry he was upset and concerned for his little brother he didn't know what to do. "Tell him I need more time to think about it." Galvatron said holding his head.

"Yes sir." They said and flew off.

What will happen will Galvatron give up the Angolmois energy and supplies for his brother or allow him to become a Seacon and never see him again.

Somewhere in the water. Scuba saw what was going on. The Seacons had a kidnapped child! He reported it in to Lio Convoy.

"We must save that child find out where he lives who he is and take him home." Lio Convoy said. "Scuba keep an eye out." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes sir." Scuba said.

Maybe the Maximals will rescue him. What will happen?

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Maximals rescuers and home again

The Maximals were getting ready to rescue the sparkling that the Seacons had kidnapped. They didn't know it was Megastorm. "Okay ready?" Lio Convoy asked.

They nodded they were ready to go. Scuba and Diver swam off. Scylla saw Scuba and began to flirt. Scuba tried to get away. Diver grabbed the sparkling Megastorm and ran off. The Seacons saw this and chased him Scuba helped him.

They swam off as fast as they could. Lio Convoy did his lion typhoon attack sending the Seacons flying.

Scuba and Diver made it to shore with the sparkling. When the Maximals got a good look at the sparkling they saw it was Megastorm. "What happened to him?" Kid asked.

"Some how he got turned into a sparkling." Apache said.

Megastorm was crying. "Aw it's okay." Diver said rocking him. Megastorm had been frightened by the whole thing. Finally Diver's rocking did the trick. Megastorm dozed off because he was tired and that Diver was doing a good job rocking him.

"That's better, he finally stopped." Apache said.

"You know he's actually kind of cute." Kid said.

"Yeah when he's not screaming and crying." Apache said.

"I wonder how he got turned into a sparkling." Bighorn said.

"We can find that out later we better head back to the ship and take care of Megastorm." Lio Convoy said.

"I wonder if Galvatron knows about this." Kid said.

"Maybe he does." Lio Convoy said. "Megastorm is his younger brother I don't know but maybe he's looking for him." he added.

"I doubt that." Bighorn said.

Once at the ship Megastorm started to cry again he needed to be feed. "Computer make a bottle of sparkling formula!" Lio Convoy said.

"On it." NAVI said.

Once the bottle was made they fed Megastorm. Megastorm drank the whole bottle after burping he went back to sleep. "That takes care of that problem now what?" Apache asked.

"We need to figure that out." Lio Convoy said.

Galvatron was worried about his brother. He sent Dirge and Thrust to go to the Seacons and tell them he is willing to given them what he wants for his brother's safe return. But when they got back they reported that Seacons' said the Maximals took him. Galvatron became angry. "LIO CONVOY!" Galvatron yelled.

He headed off to look for the Maximals. "I'll wring those Maximals' necks for all that has happened to Megastorm because of them." Galvatron said.

Then he saw Tasmanian Kid. He began to chase him. "Lio Convoy come in." Kid said into the com.

"What is it Kid?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Galvatron is chasing me and I don't know why!" Kid said.

"I think I might know I'll be there soon." Lio Convoy said and grabbed the napping Megastorm. Then headed out to help Kid.

Kid was cornered. "Uh oh." Kid said.

"You will get it!" Galvatron snapped. He was really angry. "What have you done with my brother!" he growled.

"I-I-I" Kid stammered.

"Wait!" A voice said. Galvatron turned around. He saw Lio Convoy he was holding Megastorm.

Megastorm giggled and reached out to Galvatron. "Megastorm!" Galvatron said.

"We found the Seacons holding him hostage and we rescued him." Lio Convoy said.

"After what you turned him into a sparkling?!" Galvatron said.

"We didn't do it, we were patrolling elsewhere." Lio Convoy said.

"But Starscream said you used this on him he saw you." Galvatron said showing them the laser.

"We didn't make that!" Kid said.

"That Starscream, I'll handle him." Galvatron said. Then he took his brother into his arms to head home. "Next we meet it will be as enemies." Galvatron said then left.

Once back on the Galvenburg Megastorm was put down for a nap. Galvatron had a serious bone to pick with Starscream. Starscream was pretty nervous. Boy was he in trouble.

to be continued.


End file.
